vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Toolbar
Toolbar Features I Button The I button in public rooms will tell you the name of the room and a description of the room. The I button in other players rooms will display the Title of the room, the owners names, and the room description. The I button in your room has several features: * Room Title - In this box you can type the title of your room all titles may only include words in the VFK dictionary. The title of your room can affect what players enter your room so type wisely. * Description - In this box you can type a description for your room. The description is just a place to tell a little bit about the room so others can read before entering. * Max Occupents - This is a drop down menu of 4 numbers 10, 15, 20, and 25. The numbers represent the amount of players you allow into your room. Remember less people = less crowding and lag but it also menas less people can see your room so choose wisely. * Allow Everyone - This is a check box if there is a check in it everyone who wants to enter can enter. Un-checking the box means that only you can enter. * Code - Here you can enter a code for your room. In other words the only way others can get into your room is to type a code. This is helpful in many ways one way you can use this is to tell your friends the code then only your friends can enter. * Save & Cancel - If you are happy with all the info above hit the save button if not just hit cancel. You may edit all this info at anytime you wish. Home Button The Button brings up the room list with 3 different tabs: * My Rooms - Shows all of the rooms you own. * Friends Rooms - Shows a list of your friends rooms also note that someone must be in them for them to show up. * Popular Rooms - Shows a list of the most popular rooms based on amount of players in the room the higher the number the higher up the list you go. Chat Bar The chat bar is where you type what you want to say see Chatting in-game for more information. Closet Button The opens up your closet which is were you can change your hair and clothes. Shop Button The button when clicked opens up the shops all items in stores can be seen here except for the specials for the specials you need to go to the Stores. Clicking the shop names brings a drop down list of catagories in the shop (ex. furniture, specials, ect.) clicking on those will bring up the item list where you can buy whatever is there as long as you have the money. Inventory Button The button opens up your inventory. There are 6 tabs Credits, Furniture, Clothing, Art, Pins, and FX. Friends and Messaging Button The button opens up your friends list. Here you can view all of you friends. To get to your messages click the "View messgaes" button at the bottom of your friends list. For more information on Friends and Messages click that link. Map To access the map click the button. This will load the map in which you can walk around to go to other rooms or lands. See Map for more info. lgjgmhj,hxmjvbmhxmcmbv The button is where you report other players for breaking rules or to report major bugs in the game. Only use this button if needed! Do not abuse the use of this button VFK staff are very busy and sending a message like "Hey i love this game good work!" could get you possibly banned for abusing the button. If a player is just annoying you just use the ignore button on him or her dont report him/her saying he/she is annoying. Quest Button The button opens the quest screen. Please note this button only works if there is a quest currently going on that you have not done once you have compleated the quest the button will do nothing until another quest comes out. Unreleased Buttons The motions button and Menu button will be in the toolbar soon. Toolbar History Need pictures of Alpha toolbar and other tool bars with buttons not working (ex. when the i button wasnt working how it was dark) Toolbar that was active 6/3/08 Category:Needs Editing